


Bottle of Bourbon

by NWCountrygirl17



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Blood Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NWCountrygirl17/pseuds/NWCountrygirl17
Summary: My first Bitten fic! Just a little one shot of what likely happened as a result of a little bet Clay and Pete made after the boys first met Elena. Summary sucks better inside, please R/R





	

**Author's Note:**

> Binge watched Bitten and Claylena has now been added to my list of OTPs hope I did these great guys justice  
> DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What's this?"

"Payment, a bet's a bet," Clay said sliding into the chair across from him. "Terms were loser forks over a bottle of bourbon."

"Well, well, never thought I'd see the day," Pete started grinning ear-to-ear. "Surprised you actually admitted it."

"Tried denying, it fighting it, I even tried being such a tool she would storm out. None of that worked." He ticked off on his fingers. "Pete I know what's a stake ok? But I'm crazy about her."

"Wow you have got it bad," he nodded. "That would explain the lilac perfume it's all over you."

"Shut up," he tried to deflect but the scent especially for a couple of wolves, was clear and present. "I don't know how I let it happen. Elena she's amazing and I can't imagine not having her."

"I've known you a long-time Clayton," he thought back to the first few trips back after Clay had come to Bear Valley. "You were what 12-13 the first-time Jeremy had me run with you to keep an eye on you? What I'm hearing now is a far cry from that moody young boy back at Stonehaven. I've never seen you like this before."

"I've never felt like this way about anyone before."

"What's Jeremy gonna say?" Pete started cracking up, he couldn't help it who in the pack would've ever seen this one coming. "He finds out his always dutiful son is in love."

"Tell him," he leaned in voice low and threatening now. "And I'll use that bottle to break open your head."

"You really love her," Yeah sure Pete had called that this would happen but he never thought it would get this intense for Clay. "Look man I'm happy for you but you and I both know if you want any kind of future with her Jeremy has to know."

"I know I know," he ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "He's not just my alpha he raised me. How the hell am I supposed tell him I'm breaking every rule we have?"

"Wait every rule?" Pete's eyes got wide. "You haven't told her what we are have you?"

"Of course I haven't." Clay was incredulous as he shook his head. "What am I going to say Elena I love you but I also have this habit taking off my clothes and turning into a wolf?"

"Well I wouldn't lead with that no, You're in uncharted territory here man. What you do next has to rely on being more human than wolf."

"I have to do this right," He closed his eyes trying to will complicated answers to come to him. "You know what being in the Pack means to me. I don't want to break off but I can't lose her."

"You know I'm a big believer in fate," Pete clapped the younger wolf on the shoulder. "Always have been, if something's meant to happen it'll happen."

"Yeah right," Clay scoffed again, if fate was real than it was a fickle bitch. "Oh that bottle is almost as old as we are, don't drink it all in one night."

"Nah I got a better idea," he took a minute to inspect the bottle and label. "Think I'm gonna save it, we'll open it to celebrate your wedding."

"Wedding?" Clay repeated in a hollow laugh. "Now who's living in fantasy world?"

"Oh ye of little faith."

 

**Author's Note:**

> That's my first bitten Fic hope you gus like it please review and any constructive criticism is welcome R/R as always thanks for reading.


End file.
